Martin Mystery
by Sas Wolf
Summary: A new member joins Martin's team and it's a girl! But is this girl everything Martin could have wished for?
1. Chapter 1

Martin Mystery – Chapter 1 – Awake

"Whoa, hey MOM what's this!?" Martin asked as he inspected the large glass tube structure at the back of MOM's office.

The glass was fogged over making it hard to see inside. MOM shot up from what she was doing and went over to Martin, stopping him from touching the computer panel at the structure's base.

"Martin Mystery, do not touch that! A living creature's life depends on the stability of this tank!" MOM said sternly.

Martin was shocked, he'd never seen her so angry before he'd even messed anything up. Martin backed up as he eyed the tube structure, he could now see that there was something inside. He may get into trouble and mess things up a lot but he knew when not to mess with something.

"What's in there MOM?" Martin asked and MOM relaxed.

"A Loup Garux." MOM said and Martin's eyes light up.

"Are you serious!? The mythological humans said to be decedents of wolves!? Wolves that wished to be human and so can transform at will?"

"Yes, but they can only transform at will if they learn, otherwise it's with the phases of the moon." MOM corrected.

"That's so cool! Where'd it come from, why's it in the tube?" Martin asked with eagerness.

MOM rolled her eyes.

"She came from Germany and we don't have time for this, I promise to tell you about her later." MOM said as she got started on telling about their mission.

Martin wasn't listening; he was still too curious about the Loup Garux and crept closer to the tube. He used his sleeve to wipe a spot of the fogged glass and peeked in. The Loup Garux had her back to him and he could see a long bushy tail in his line of sight. Its fur moved with the current of liquid in the tank. Martin was thrilled but knew MOM was almost done talking and he went up to her desk.

When Martin and the gang returned from their mission Martin nearly forgot about the Loup Garux until MOM contacted him.

"Hello Martin, remember that Loup Garux you were so interested in?" MOM asked.

"Do I ever!" Martin replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to watch us wake her up. There are some things I'd also like to discuss with you."

"Sure thing MOM, be there in a jiff." Martin said as he walked through the door to the Center.

Martin entered MOM's office and again the large tube was in her office. Her office had been set up with more equipment and Martin guessed it was to revive the sleeping female Loup Garux. It was just him MOM and a few Center agents as attendants.

"Martin, before we begin I'd like to talk to you about her." MOM said and Martin became interested.

"Her name is Izabel Faden. She is an orphan and came to us from Germany. She asked us to put her in suspended animation, volunteering for us to study her." MOM began.

Martin was surprised and a little worried about what the Center considered studying her was.

"Why would she volunteer for that?" Martin asked.

"She was alone, aside from some family she hasn't seen in many years. She was in trouble and the Center could offer her protection. I tried to offer her a job at the Center but she wanted to volunteer for the study and a chance to sleep. She's been through a lot and was tired so I agreed and put her in suspended animation so that the Center could observe her species. It was mostly observation or simple scans, in case you were worried." MOM said.

Martin was surprised she knew what he was thinking.

"I told her that we could only suspend her for five years and that when she was awakened she was welcome to a job at the center. And now that day has arrived. I'd like her to become an agent. I'd like her to join your team Martin." MOM continued.

Martin didn't know what to say at first but when the thought of having a Loup Garux on his team registered he was ecstatic.

"That would be awesome MOM. I'd love to have her on the team."

"Good. Well then shall we wake her up?"

"Yeah!"

Martin was overjoyed to help out. He found himself very curious about Izabel. Martin watched as MOM and the two assistants prepared the tank that Izabel was in. After a few key punches the goo in the tank began to drain and Izabel began being sucked to the bottom of the chamber. Having nowhere to go at the bottom Izabel lowered slowly to lay at the bottom. Martin found himself walking closer as this process went on. When the goo was all drained a few more buttons were pushed and another liquid washed over Izabel. Martin could tell it was to wash the goo off of her. When that was done the glass tube began be lifted off from the base where Izabel lay.

"Martin, we need your help now." MOM told him and he was instantly alert but his eyes were fixed on Izabel.

She lay slightly curled on a soft cushion on the base.

"I need you to pick her up and bring her to this bed." MOM told Martin who nodded.

Martin went to Izabel and picked her up into his arms. He was shocked at how cold she was. The goo she had been in looked warm and comfy but it was scary how frigid Izabel was.

"She's so cold." Martin said as he laid her on the bed.

"The lower temperature slows metabolism thus helping with the suspended animation process. But this technology hasn't been perfected. The reason we only let people stay in it for five years is because they continue to age, at a slightly slower rate but it's not true suspended animation."

Martin took in MOM's words and realized she was right. Izabel's hair was long and flowing, having grown for five years in the tank.

"Right now the subject only saves about a year or two." MOM continued about the suspended animation but Martin was fixed on Izabel.

He truly thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen; and him thinking it this time was different than the thousands of times before. He couldn't wait to meet her. MOM gave Izabel some sort of injection and then turned to Martin.

"Ok Martin, here's where you come in. I need you to give her mouth to mouth." MOM said.

Martin choked and stammered.

"Wh…what!?"

"The "goo" that she was in provided her oxygen needs, so breathing wasn't necessary. But now she needs to be jump started into breathing. I know you know how to do this Martin, it shouldn't be a problem for you." MOM said with a slight smirk, she could tell Martin was falling for Izabel like he did with most girls but she could see that Izabel would be different to him.

"Of course not… but why me?"

"I don't think she'd like having me do it, and the other agents aren't certified. But if you're not up for it I guess I'll just do it." MOM said as she moved to the table but Martin stopped her.

"No I'll do it." Martin said and he looked down at Izabel.

She looked like she was still sleeping but he knew she wasn't breathing and if he didn't help her fast she would die. He leaned over her and opened her mouth slightly before covering her mouth with his and expanding her lungs with his breath a few times. He then pulled back and began compressing her chest. He repeated the steps and just as he was about to compress her chest again she gasped for air, couching a little. MOM instantly got to work, checking Izabel over and flashing a tiny light in her eyes as Izabel came around.

"Izabel can you hear me? It's MOM from the Center." MOM said and Izabel turned her head toward MOM in response.

MOM smiled at her.

"Good girl, everything looks great. You'll be groggy for a while." MOM told her and Izabel began looking around.

When she noticed Martin on the other side of the table she looked at him. Martin smiled at her; her eyes were a beautiful green.

"Hey Izabel I'm Martin Mystery, it's nice to meet you." Martin said.

Izabel tried to reply but when she found she couldn't she began to panic and MOM placed a hand on Izabel's arm to comfort her.

"It's ok Izabel. You won't be able to talk or move very much for several hours, but I've given you something that will speed it up. Just relax and rest you have been asleep for five years. Now who ever thought you'd need to rest after that much sleep." MOM said with a laugh and Izabel smiled.

Martin knew he'd love her smile just as much as her eyes; he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Now I'd like to discuss what we talked about before you went to sleep Izabel. Do you remember?" MOM asked and Izabel nodded.

"Good. My offer is still open. You'd be a valuable addition to the Center; with your abilities a team would be lucky to have you. Would you consider joining one of our teams?" MOM asked.

Izabel thought for a moment before she nodded again with a smile.

"Excellent. I was hoping you'd agree. I've found the perfect team for you. I'd like you to join Martin's team. You can go to school where Martin goes. His sister, Diana, is also a part of the team along with the occasional accompaniment of a caveman named Java." MOM said.

Izabel looked at Martin who was still smiling at her.

"I'd be honored to have you on the team Izabel." He said and Izabel smiled again.

She nodded again, which made Martin and MOM happy.

"Good now you rest and recover your strength Izabel and everything will be taken care of." MOM told her and she nodded.

MOM then took Martin aside to discuss Izabel's joining his team. Izabel closed her eyes and enjoyed the rest. MOM was right after five years of sleep it was odd to be so tired.

Within a few days Izabel was well enough to start school at Torrington. It was spring and unusually warm. As much as Izabel liked her hair long she wasn't prepared to deal with it in warm weather so she asked MOM if she could have it cut.

To make everything seem official Izabel was dropped off in front of Torrington with her suitcase of everything she owned, which wasn't much and a list of things she needed to do upon arrival. First thing she needed to do was to find the principal's office. Izabel was glad she had cut her hair; which was short to just below her ear lobes with longer chunks on either side framing her face and fluffy full bangs.

The sun dress she wore kept her cool and she had a cardigan in case she got cold, though that rarely happened. Izabel found the principal's office with ease and he showed her to her room. She quickly unpacked and figured since it was such a nice day she'd get a feel for where everything was. It was a weekend so the whole campus was alive with kids in the court yard. Back outside Izabel began to feel a little over whelmed. She had never been around so many people in her life. She was so used to hiding and staying away from humans she found she couldn't just go up to them and say hello.

Of course Martin was out and about on that nice day but he did not expect to see Izabel on campus without notification from MOM. He spotted her and at first he didn't recognize her with short hair but he had already memorized her face. He could see in her eyes she was shy and didn't know where to go. He immediately stopped what he was doing and went over to her. His sister Diana was very confused by his sudden change in behavior.

"Izabel! Hi!" Martin called as he ran up to her.

Izabel was relieved to see him.

"Oh Martin, hello again." Izabel said.

"MOM said you were coming Monday." Martin said.

"Yes I don't start till then but since I was feeling better MOM suggested I take the weekend to get settled and I'm glad she did. I have no idea where anything is." Izabel said and Martin's eyes light up.

"Well I'd be happy to give you the official tour." Martin said with a brief suaveness.

Izabel giggled and nodded.

"I'd like that Thank you." Izabel said.

Just then someone cleared their throat. Martin turned and saw his sister, who looked annoyed at him.

"Oh Izabel; this is Diana, my sister, she's on our team too. Diana, this is Izabel she'll be on our team." Martin said.

"Yes, MOM told me and I was thrilled. It'll be a pleasure having you on our team. And if Martin confuses you with his tour come to me and I'll straighten you out." Diana said and Izabel was surprised.

Martin glared.

"Ha Ha D, my tours are better and you know it. Shall we Izabel?" He asked her as he held out his arm for her to take.

She wrapped her arms around his and Martin started the tour.

As they walked away Diana stared curiously. She could tell Izabel was into Martin's goofy flirting. Jenny came up to Diana after seeing the conversation from across the court yard.

"Uh oh Martin's got his eyes on the new girl huh? Poor thing. How long you want to bet before she hits him and runs off?" Jenny joked.

"Her name is Izabel Faden and I don't know Jenny, I don't think she's going to get scared off by him. She seems to be into his goofy flirting. Martin may have found the one who won't run away." Diana said.

Jenny stared at Martin and Izabel and how she was holding Martin's arm and laughed at his jokes. Jenny was curious about Izabel and why she was so into Martin, and she admitted only to herself that she was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin Mystery – Chapter 2 - The Vampire Returns

After the mission's over everyone is back at Torrington Diana tells Martin he should apologize to Izabel for chaining her up to keep as a pet while he was a vampire. Upon hearing what he had done he felt sick with himself and went to Izabel's room right way. She was the last person on Earth he wanted to make upset. He still couldn't admit any of the growing feelings he had for her out of fear that she'd blow him off like every other girl. And now he feared his chances were stuffed forever for how he had treated her. It was all starting to come back to him and he felt sick at himself.

Once at her dorm room he knocked, hoping she'd be there.

"Who is it?" Izabel asked after a moment.

Martin shifted on his feet running his fingers through his hair.

"Um… It's Martin. May I come in?" He asked.

"You can come in." Izabel replied and Martin entered.

Izabel had her back to him, putting some books away and to Martin's surprise she didn't seem upset with him at all. Martin didn't know where to begin but Izabel got the ball rolling for him. She turned and smiled.

"So, have you come needing someone to watch a monster movie with?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." He replied with a grin.

Izabel was his movie buddy. They often watched movies or played video games. They were good friends and he was afraid to take things further. Despite Izabel not seeming upset he still needed to apologize to her.

"I also came to apologize." He said and she was confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"For what I did to you. Diana told me what I did. I'm so sorry." He told her and she smiled a little.

"It's ok. You weren't yourself." She told him but he wasn't satisfied.

"No it's not ok." He said as he stepped closer, gently holding her arms as he looked down at her. "I feel terrible. I never wanted to treat you like that… like an animal. MOM's told me what you've been through." Martin said sadly.

Izabel felt bad for him and she placed her hands gently on his chest.

"Don't feel bad Martin. It's alright really. You protected me in a way. If the vampire had changed me there's no telling what might have happened." She said as she looked up at him.

He wasn't looking at her, but suddenly he embraced her holding her close. She was surprised but let him hold her as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Izabel. I promise I'll never treat you like that again. You mean a lot to me. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." Martin said and Izabel blushed.

He then let her go to look into her eyes, but he noticed a sore on her neck from the chains he had put her in. He moved her hair and gently touched her neck. Izabel blushed even deeper.

"Did I do this?" He asked and she shook her head slightly.

"No it was my fault. I was struggling against the chains. I can't break thick silver." She said.

Her words brought comfort but he still felt bad that she'd been hurt. He stepped back from her to lean against her desk as he thought of how he could make things up to her, and then an idea came to him.

"Hey, will you come to dinner with me? And then after we can watch movies or play video games." He said and Izabel smiled.

"That sounds great." She said and they left her room together.

After dinner they grabbed a bunch of deserts and went to Martin's room to watch movies and play video games. They had an epic video game tournament and then picked a movie to watch; to which Izabel fell asleep to. She had been lying on the futon couch next to Martin and was just lulled to sleep from the sense of calm she felt when with him. Martin hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep until the end and he didn't want to wake her. If he moved he was afraid he would. Izabel was nestled against his front. Luckily Martin had all he needed to sleep; a pillow and he could just reach a blanket without moving too much. He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his right arm around Izabel. For a moment he let himself pretend they were a couple as he took a deep breath of her sweet scent, brushing his nose into her hair. In no time Martin was fast asleep as well.

Izabel didn't awaken until the morning. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She saw Martin's arm wrapped around her and blushed. She thought about getting up and slipping out but Martin had her trapped, and she didn't want to wake him. He was so peaceful when he slept. She decided to settle in and try to sleep a little longer, though she knew she wouldn't. She would enjoy this secret alone time with Martin, wishing he would ask her out one day.

Martin awoke an hour later. He stretched his arms above his head, releasing Izabel. She pretended to have just woken up too and stretched as she sat up a little pretending to feel bad she'd fallen asleep during the movie.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Martin asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I fell asleep. You should have woken me." Izabel said.

"Don't worry about it. You looked so comfortable I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. So, how about we get some breakfast? We're up early enough we'll get all the good stuff!" Martin said and Izabel smiled at his excitement toward the food.

"Sure." Izabel said as she stood.

Martin got up and they left, not caring that they were wearing the same clothes as the day before, no one would know the difference.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin Mystery – Chapter 3 - Mystery of the Full Moon

The day of the full moon Martin noticed Izabel had been acting distant from him and the others. It wasn't particularly cold that day but Martin noticed Izabel was bundled up good with a hoodie, gloves and a long skirt. Her hood was pulled up and Martin noticed Izabel tense up every time someone touched her. As the day progressed Martin got the bright idea to help Izabel loosen up by surprising her with a tickle attack while he, Java and Diana hung out along with Izabel on campus. No one was around which was lucky for them and the next events. Martin's tickling plan was working but it soon took a dark turn. Martin stumbled which caused Izabel to trip and fall to the ground with Martin on top of her. In the fall Izabel's hood slipped off her head revealing her large wolf ears to the three of them. Martin stared in amazed shock at her, but Izabel was horrified. She quickly pushed him off her and ran away as quickly as she could. Martin was confused but understood that she must have spent years hiding her secret.

"Izabel wait!" Martin called to her but she was long gone.

"I don't get it. Doesn't she know we'd never think differently of her?" Martin said.

"Of course she does, but she must have had people she's trusted turning on her." Diana said.

Martin frowned and went to find her.

He looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her. Just when he'd given up he remembered the last place he hadn't looked. As he stepped through the doorway to the roof he saw Izabel watching the sunset. He could tell she knew it was him.

"I'm sorry; I should have known you were trying to hide something." Martin said as he stepped closer.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been hiding it." She replied and Martin touched her arm in objection.

"No you have…" He began but stopped when he felt her tense with fear and flinch under his touch.

He frowned and removed his hand.

"Please turn around." Martin said and Izabel turned but kept her eyes down.

"May I see you Loup Garux?" Martin asked.

He saw her eyes widen and then soften with a slight smile.

"Alright, but not here." She said as she locked eyes with Martin.

Her eyes were full of concern and worry. Martin nodded.

"Will my room be ok?" He asked and she nodded.

Once at Martin's room he locked his door to make sure no one would enter uninvited. Izabel stood with her back to Martin, who waited for her to be ready to show him her Loup Garux side. After a moment she moved to take off her gloves and then unzipped her sweat shirt jacket and untied her wrap around skirt. As the skirt fell to the ground Izabel dropped the sweatshirt from her shoulders and then it fell to the ground as well. She was wearing a spaghetti tank top and shorts that Martin realized were boxers backwards for her long bushy tail to poke through. Fur covered her arms, legs and back. Her large ears framed her face perfectly and gave away her emotions better than her eyes. Martin was like a kid at Christmas, Izabel amazed him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Before he could stop himself he was moving to touch her arm to feel how soft her fur was. Like before Izabel flinched with fear absentmindedly, which brought Martin out of his trance. He frowned again and realized why she responded this way.

"People have hurt you." He said.

She nodded and Martin moved to place his hand on her other arm too. Again she trembled. Martin then wrapped his arms around her from behind. Izabel trembled in his arms but soon stopped.

"I'd never hurt you Izabel. I'd never think of you as they do. Please don't be afraid of me." Martin said softly.

Izabel made a move to turn in his arms to face him and he let her. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I'm not afraid of you… I'm afraid of what you think of me." She said as her tears fell.

Martin brushed her cheek with his fingers whipping her tears away.

"I think you're beautiful." He said and Izabel looked into his eyes.

He caressed her cheek and brushed her ear. Martin leaned closer to her and before he knew what he was doing he was pressing his lips to hers. After a moment he stepped away and stammered.

"I… I'm sorry." He began but Izabel stopped him.

She stepped closer and placed a finger on his lips but immediately removed her finger in embarrassment. Martin was pleased. He quickly prevented her from moving away by holding her close in his arms. He held her with one arm around her shoulders. Her hands rested on his chest as her eyes were downcast in embarrassment. Martin raised his left hand to place over her right. With his thumb he caressed the back of her hand.

"You're fur is so soft. It's like velvet. You're amazing Izabel." Martin told her.

Izabel looked back up at him and smiled as he touched her cheek. Her smile reviled her canine teeth to be sharper than normal. Martin grinned.

"Your teeth even change." He said and Izabel blushed and looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm just amazed. Does it hurt to change?" He asked and Izabel frowned.

"A little." She told him and he frowned too.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright. It wouldn't hurt if I learned to do it at will, but I have no one to teach me." She said.

"I bet it's not hard to teach yourself. I bet I could help you." Martin said.

Izabel smiled.

"Maybe."

There was a pause but Martin brushed her chin to bring her eyes to his again. He then cupped her head with his hand and kissed her once more. This time for much longer; as if they had been waiting forever to be this close to each other.

After a little while Martin pulled away to look at her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he continued to caress her cheek.

"Yes, but I don't like eating in public like this." She replied.

"That's all right I understand. I'll bring us something back. Is that alright?"

Izabel nodded.

"I'd like that thank you." She said and Martin left to get them some food.

When Martin returned he entered his room to find Izabel looking out his window. He was on a higher floor and his room faced the woods that surrounded Torrington. She stood with elegance and grace as her tail twitched lightly behind her. She seemed to be staring at the woods and Martin could feel she was sad. Martin set their food on his desk and walked up to Izabel. She turned her head and smiled as he approached, he could still see the sadness on her face.

"I'm sorry." Martin said and Izabel frowned.

"For what?" She asked.

"That you aren't able to go out there. Have you ever tried sneaking into the woods? I'm sure there's plenty of cover for you." Martin said and Izabel shook her head.

"I could go with you, maybe next time? I could watch your back." Martin suggested but Izabel shook her head again.

"No, that's alright I feel safer indoors."

Martin frowned again.

" Don't you ever wish you could go outside? Don't you miss it?" Martin asked.

"I used to but I'd rather stay indoors. I'm safe inside."

Martin frowned with worry as he watched Izabel, who was looking out the window again. The light from the moon played into his dimly light room the frames in the window casted shadows on her face making it look like she was in a cage.

"So, what's for dinner?" Izabel asked after a little while and inspected the food he'd brought.

Martin snapped out of his trance and showed her what he brought.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a little of everything." Martin said as he started setting up the food.

"It all looks so good. I don't know where to start. Thanks for doing this for me Martin."

"No prob. How would you like to do this every full moon?" He asked.

Izabel smiled.

"I'd like that."  
"Would you like to stay over tonight? We can fall asleep watching a movie." Martin said.

Izabel blushed.

"Won't we get in trouble?" She asked.

"Nope, the school doesn't have a curfew for us on the weekends. You can stay here all night." Martin said and Izabel smiled.

"Alright."

As they ate Martin turned on his TV and they debated which movie to fall asleep to. Izabel had finished eating first and watched TV while Martin finished. She noticed Martin kept looking at her which made her blush. When he was done eating he turned and smiled at Izabel. He then leaned forward toward her. Izabel was surprised and leaned back in her chair a little but Martin kept coming closer. He rested his finger under her chin and brought her closer to him. He pressed his lips to hers and she blushed. After a moment he pulled back to examine her face.

"Am I moving too fast for you?" Martin asked.

"No I'm just not used to someone looking at me the way you do. No one has ever looked at me like this." Izabel said.

Martin grinned and slid the computer chair she was sitting on closer to him. He wrapped his long arms around her neck, resting them on her shoulders.

"Well get used to it cause I don't ever want to stop looking at you. You are beautiful. You have no idea how long I've waited to tell you that." Martin said with a sigh.

Izabel stared in surprise from his enchanting honey eyes, her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Since the moment MOM woke you up and I got to see you for the first time I've thought this. I didn't act the same around you as other girls because I was so afraid to lose you. Girls don't seem to get me, I scare them off I know. I didn't want to scare you off." Martin said, his eyes were down cast for a moment but then locked them on Izabel.

Tears were welling up in her eyes from an over whelming happiness though Martin was confused. Izabel sat straight and still as Martin held her at arm's length with his forehead almost touching hers. She was breathing deeply in nervousness.

"You… you had me the moment I opened my eyes and saw you Martin." Izabel was finally able to get out.

Martin smiled and touched his forehead to hers and hugged her all the way. Izabel was fighting with her confused thoughts.

"You don't think this is weird being like this and what I am?" She asked.

Martin leaned back to look at her.

"Have you not noticed? I'm a little weird. But no I don't think this is weird. Do you?"

Izabel locked eyes with him quickly.

"No! I'm sorry… It's just…"

"I know." Martin said before she could finish. "I promise no one will ever hurt you again Izabel."

Izabel frowned.

"Please don't promise. I don't want you to feel bad if you can't keep your promise."

"Alright would you compromise for, I promise to do everything in my power to keep it from happening?"

"Yes; thank you." Izabel told him.

Martin smiled and then leaned forward to kiss her deeply. He held her face in his hands. He then pulled away and held her ears, feeling how soft they felt and how they fit perfectly in his palms. Her ears dropped in relaxation as Izabel enjoyed how he was making her feel. Martin noticed he was getting carried away with how he seemed to be examining her. He just couldn't help it; Izabel was so amazing to him. Martin noticed her deep flushed cheeks and worried it was too hot in his room for her.

"Is it too hot in here for you? You look flushed." He said as he touched her cheek and Izabel's flush seemed to deepen.

"No, I'm fine." She replied shyly and Martin understood.

"Oh I see. I'm making you blush." He said mischievously as he leaned close to her again and rubbed his nose against hers.

She giggled and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this; you're so cute when you blush." He said and Izabel's tail swished at her side.

When she noticed what she was doing she quickly stopped the action. Martin frowned.

"Don't be afraid to be yourself around me Izabel. Don't change a thing about you. I want to know everything. The way your ears move with your emotions or mood, the same with your tail." He said and Izabel smiled.

She was so happy and hugged him.

"So, what movie should we watch? Something SciFy or something scary?"

"Something scary? I kinda don't wanna deal with SciFy right now."

Martin grinned, he understood how she felt.

"I think I've got just the movie, a classic." He said as he got up to get it.

He showed it to her and she looked it over.

"I've never seen this." She said as she handed it back to him, he gleamed with delight.

"You're gonna love it, hope you don't get creeped out easily." He said as he motioned for her to sit on his bed.

He popped in the movie and then went into his bathroom for a second to change for bed and came out in time for the movie to start.

"Which side of the bed would like to sleep on?" Martin asked and Izabel thought for a moment and then pointed to the left side.

Martin climbed over to the right side, pulling back the blanket and got under them to lay on his side facing the TV. Izabel climbed under the covers next to him and he waited for her to get settled. He fluffed the pillow and curled his arm under it to lay on. He turned out the light above his bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. Izabel leaned back against his chest and they were settled for watching the movie.

As the movie progressed Martin noticed Izabel was getting more and more jumpy as she hid her eyes several times, she kept leaning against him more. After she flinched another time he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Is this movie too scary? I could turn it off." He whispered.

"No I'm fine; I like being scared by movies."

Martin could hear the smile in her voice, and grinned. When she flinched again Martin held her. Being so close and comfortable they fell asleep quickly, missing the last half of the movie.

Early in the morning Martin awoke from Izabel twitching. He was laying on his back with Izabel's head on his shoulder and chest. Martin opened his eyes and watched in amazement as Izabel was transforming back to her human self. She flinched and twitched as she transformed, but never woke up. It would look as though she were merely dreaming if it wasn't for the fact that ears tail and fur were disappearing from her body. When the transformation was complete she sighed and fell back into a deep sleep. Martin pulled the blanket over her shoulder and went back to sleep himself.

"AGENT MYSTERY, AGENT FADEN! You have three minutes to get to my office or ELSE!" MOM yelled through Martin's U-watch.

At the sound of her voice they shot up alert and terrified. A door to the center opened just after MOM had stopped yelling. Izabel exchanged a fearful look with Martin. Martin placed a hand on her shoulder as he moved to get off the bed.

"We did something wrong! What if us being together is illegal?" Izabel asked in panicked worry.

"We did nothing wrong. We didn't break any school rules. And it's not illegal for us to be together." Martin said firmly to reassure her.

He helped her up and looked through the door.

"Come on or she'll start yelling again." Martin said.

"But we're not dressed!"

"That's the point. She wants to embarrass us. Clearly we did something she didn't like." Martin said as they walked through the door onto the platform.

Martin held his arm around her shoulders. Izabel huddled next to Martin as every eye was on them. She blushed deeply and worried MOM would lock her up. This was the first time Izabel wished she could transform at will just to hide the fact that she was scarcely dressed. Billy was waiting for them but didn't greet them as he normally did. He just frowned sadly. Martin didn't look to be in a friendly mood as he scowled straight ahead.

As Martin and Izabel entered MOM's office they could see her intensely angry face from the door. Martin held tighter to Izabel as they approached the desk, a few other center agents were in the room as well.

"I am shocked and appalled to hear that two of my underage agents are sleeping together! I am ashamed at you Martin."

"All we did was sleep in the same bed. Last time I checked we didn't break any school rules. And how did you know we were together? Are you admitting the Center spies on its agents?" Martin asked darkly.

"We do for your protection and it's none of your concern. You are underage and Izabel is under my supervision while she's in this country and working for the Center."

"She's not a child; she can make her own choices. I'd never do anything without her permission." Martin said, "I'd never hurt her." Martin added.

"I don't care, this can't go on!" MOM fumed.

"Fine we won't sleep in the same bed anymore, big deal."

"No Martin, you can't be together."

"What! Why?" Martin asked in shock as he held Izabel tighter, he could swear he saw the agents in the room move closer.

"She isn't human Martin. That doesn't bother you?" MOM spoke as if Izabel weren't there, Martin was appalled.

"She's no more human than me. Being Loup Garux is not a curse. It's genetic. She can't pass it to anyone but her children and I know that's not illegal. It's the same as eye or hair color."

"No Martin it's not the same."

"Whatever! You know what I mean. I want to be with Izabel. I know the risks. I know if anyone found out about her we'd be considered freaks or worse. I don't care; as long as we're together everything will turn out alright. I've loved her since I first saw her MOM. You can't keep me from her."

Izabel was moved to tears by Martin's words, she turned into him to hide her tear-filled face in his chest.

For a while all was silent. Martin watched MOM pace behind her desk, suspicious of her. But then MOM turned and grinned at Martin.

"Congratulations Martin, you pass." She said and he was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"We weren't sure if your feelings about Izabel were real. We know you don't have the greatest track record with girls. We had to test you."

Martin became angry when her words registered.

"A test… You humiliated Izabel just to test me!?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that but had I let Izabel in on it she would not have been able to hide it from you. Izabel is a special case Martin, you know this. And you know you can't help looking at every pretty girl who comes your way."

Martin was still fuming.

"Weren't you paying attention last night? Izabel is different to me than any other girl. I can't help telling a pretty girl she's pretty!"

"Please don't be mad that we didn't trust you Martin."

Martin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not mad that you didn't trust me. I don't care if you don't trust me still! I don't care if you keep testing me! I'm mad about what you put Izabel through! You of all people should know her past! Humans have hurt her, betrayed her, and turned on her! Did you give a thought to how this would make her feel!?" Martin fumed.

"Yes Martin I did and I'm sorry to have had to do it but I was also preparing you both. The worst may happen… you'll always have a safe place at the Center, but if the worst should happen and the Center is no more? Izabel has kin in Germany, who live nearly in secret. They'd welcome you both warmly but it would feel secluded. A day may come when you have to hide like they do, like you do now. I want you to be prepared. There are other organizations out there, organizations that would do anything to have Izabel. To run experiments on her, kill her or even sell her to supernatural zoos. We're just trying to prepare you for all the possibilities." MOM said.

Martin began to calm down but he was still pretty angry.

"Fine, consider us prepared. Right now I'm too angry to talk to you anymore. We'd like to go back to Torrington, if that's ok?" Marin asked darkly.

MOM nodded and opened a door for them. Martin walked with Izabel through the door, his arm still around her shoulders.

Back in Martin's room the door closed behind them and Martin stood holding Izabel close to him. She could tell he was upset but she couldn't see his face, he had it buried in the nape of her neck.

"I'm not mad Martin." Izabel said softly and Martin took a deep breath.

"I know. I am though. I'm mad at the whole world for not accepting you. I'm mad that you have to hide." Martin said.

Izabel leaned back to see his face. He looked up slightly and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"None of that bothers me anymore. I've accepted it a long time ago. As long as we're together none of it should matter. Let's just live a normal life as possible." She said.

He closed his eyes for a moment as she caressed his cheek; he sighed and looked at her. He nodded and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin Mystery – Chapter 4 - Bad Dog Misunderstanding

"Alright team for this mission you'll be going to the Northwest near the Rocky Mountains. There is a small town in Colorado that's been having attacks on their livestock by a monster of some kind. There is rumor of it being a full fledged werewolf so I suggest taking extra caution with Izabel. And if this monster is a werewolf take extreme caution when dealing with it. Your objective is to detain the animal and keep it from harming anyone. Your U-watch has been equipped with extra tranqs Martin. Good Luck team." MOM said and Billy opened a door for them.

After some investigating they discovered that the townspeople were getting riled about the monster and wanted to find it by gathering a mob. Anything that fit the description of their monster would fall under their wrath. Izabel was afraid of their anger.

Come nightfall the full moon shone brightly and Izabel took extra caution to keep herself hidden. But luck wasn't on their side as the monster showed itself in the middle of the town's mob. Panic was everywhere as the monster was revealed as a fully fledged werewolf. The werewolf spotted Izabel in the panic and went after her. She had no choice but to defend herself with the great risk of reveling her secret. The werewolf tore her hood off but didn't get a chance of anything else. Martin scared him off with the X-rod but he caught Izabel instead as the werewolf threw her in the net's way. Martin tried to run after it but he was long gone and the town was now in a bigger uproar over Izabel. She had gotten out of the net but her secret was reviled and the townspeople blamed Martin and the rest of the team for bringing the werewolf to their town, convinced the center had planned it all along.

"No you've got it all wrong. She's not the werewolf that's been attacking your town! She wouldn't harm a fly. Please just listen!" Martin tried to reason with the angry mob but there was no reaching them.

"Let's get them!" Someone yelled as the mob surrounded them.

"Catch her! Make her pay for what she's done!" Someone else yelled.

The mob was too much for them and Martin Diana and Java were knocked out while Izabel was captured and tied up.

Martin awoke with a splitting headache to the sound of the angry crowd. He was tied to a street pole, Java and Diana were tied to other poles. Martin became worried when he didn't see Izabel, but noticed the crowd was gathered around the stage in the center of the square. To his horror Izabel was chained to a slab exposed in her Loup Garux form to them all. Here sweatshirt and gloves had been ripped off and even her tail pulled out of her skirt. Martin tried desperately to free himself but he was tied very well. He then tried to reach his U-watch as he watched painfully as some men took turns whipping Izabel as the crowd cheered them on.

"NO! Stop it! You don't understand! She's not a werewolf! She's not the one who's been attacking your town!" Martin yelled but only a few men in the back turned to him.

"You said a werewolf attacked our town. She looks like a werewolf. That's good enough for us." A man told him and Martin glared.

"Bastards, you'll be satisfied as long as someone pays." Martin said bitterly as a few tears fell.

But then Martin then didn't understand, he knew Izabel could get away if she tried. The chains holding her weren't made of silver.

"Izabel just run away! Escape! I know you can!" Martin pleaded with her but she didn't respond and she hunched over more and slid her tail between her legs as she prepared for another beating.

Suddenly the crowd fell silent as the deep howl of the werewolf could be heard reverberating throughout the square. At the sound of the howl Izabel's head shot up and her ears perked as she glared. She suddenly jerked against her chains growling. The crowd around her grew fearful and back away, but some men with shot guns stood ready. Martin managed to get his U-watch and activated the I-cutter finally freeing himself from the ropes. Izabel broke free of her chains as if they were mere paper chain links. She went for the men with the shot guns before they had a chance to fire at her. She thrust them to the sky as the shots rang out. Yanking the guns from their hands, she leapt with great ease to a nearby roof. She stood on all fours, her eyes glowing green from the moonlight and as the werewolf's howl was heard again she glared and threw the guns back to the center of the square, the metal twisted like pretzels together. Everyone began to panic and run upon seeing it and even Martin feared Izabel for a moment. He'd never seen her act as her true self, but he knew she'd never hurt anyone. As a scream rang out in the distance the werewolf's growls could be heard and Martin watched Izabel take off along the roofs toward the werewolf's snarls. When she disappeared out of sight Martin went to untie Java and Diana, who had been watching everything go on with awed expressions. For a while all was silent until the snarls and growls of a dog fight could be heard getting closer to the square. People came running and hot on their heels was the werewolf with Izabel not far behind him. She leapt and landed on his back trying to bring him to the ground but he was much stronger so she tried to blind him. He grabbed her and chucked her across the road where she hit a car. Glass exploded from the windows as she rolled over the hood onto the ground. She scrambled to getup. Martin and the others ran over but she took off after the werewolf again.

"Martin, I need the trank gun! Follow me! Hurry!" Izabel called and they followed her through some trees at the edge of town into a clearing that lead to a rocky cliff. They thought Izabel had him cornered but he didn't look like he was giving up. He quickly sprung on Izabel and she tried to wrestle him to the ground. Martin stood holding the dart gun completely astonished as to what was happening. Suddenly the werewolf threw Izabel clear and she slid along the ground behind her teammates. She got up quick but the werewolf was eyeing Martin and the others.

"Martin! The gun! Throw me the gun!" Izabel called.

Martin turned and threw the gun to her as she ran at them. She caught the gun and charged the werewolf with great speed. She jumped to get above him and she took the darts into her hand. The werewolf tried to stop her by latching his fangs in her left arm, but Izabel only needed one hand to bring him down.

"Go to sleep you mindless beast!" Izabel yelled as she plunged the darts into the werewolf's chest.

He growled with pain but was quickly subdued as he began to stumble near the edge of the cliff. Izabel knew he was going to fall and with him still latched onto her arm she had no choice but to fall with him. As they disappeared over the edge Martin ran, struck with fear. He watched in helpless horror as Izabel tumbled to the ground with the werewolf. He had finally let go of her arm and she was now falling on her own. The sun had just risen when her hellish fall came to an end.

"Izabel!" Martin called as Diana and Java joined his side.

He was about to climb down but Izabel started to get up.

"Izabel are you ok?" Martin asked in worry.

"I'm ok, but I cant climb back up." She said to him.

"Hang on. I'm calling MOM and then we'll get you." He said as he sat back to call MOM with the U-watch.

"MOM, Izabel took down the werewolf. He's unconscious. Izabel's hurt, he bit her arm. And earlier the whole town found out about Izabel, they might still want to hurt her." Martin told her.

"Good work team! I'm sorry we weren't aware of your situation earlier. I'm sending a recovery team immediately. Sit tight." MOM told him and signed off.

Martin activated the U-watch again and got the turbo bungie. He looked over the edge and saw Izabel standing there nursing her arm. Java had gone down to bring up the werewolf, he had not transformed back to normal indicating he was a real bad werewolf.

"Iz I'm sending the rope down. Tie it around yourself and I'll pull you up." He said and she nodded.

Once the rope was tied Izabel began to be pulled up as a crowd of townspeople had gathered to see what had happened. Java got the werewolf up about the same time Martin had gotten Izabel up. She untied herself and Martin helped her stand but she hid by him when she saw all the people around. They were staring in awe and fear. Martin was getting angry at them for how they were acting and turned to them but Izabel stopped him from walking away by holding his arm.

"What are you all staring at? She single handedly saved your town by taking down the werewolf. You all owe her your lives!" Martin said angrily.

Most of the townspeople looked ashamed but no one got a chance to say anything because agents from the center had arrived.

Soon Izabel's arm was treated and bandaged. MOM assured Martin she was in no danger of transforming further from the werewolf's bite. They were then able to return to Torrington. MOM praised Izabel for her bravery in taking on the werewolf herself and because of the beating and trauma she went through MOM granted her a few weeks off from center work.

Once back at Torrington the gang parted to rest and do their own things. Martin took a nap but planned to visit Izabel later.

Martin woke as the sun was setting and decided to get some dinner. He figured Izabel was still resting and he would check on her after dinner. After he ate Martin went to Izabel's room but she wasn't there. As he began to look for her the moon was rising and Martin knew where she was. He went to the roof of the dorms where he found Izabel. She turned quickly, startled by his sudden appearance. She was in sleeping attire and holding the bandages from her arm. Martin walked up to her, curious as to what she was doing.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked and Izabel held up her arm slightly.

"Healing my wounds. But I'm having trouble with my back." She replied.

"Healing?" He said in a curious tone.

"The light of the moon has the power to heal my wounds." She said as she let him see her arm.

He was amazed as he touched her left forearm where the werewolf bite had been.

"Amazing… How can I help with your back?" Martin asked softly.

Izabel walked closer, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Can you hold up my shirt so that the light touches my back?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He nodded and she rested her head on his shoulder as he lifted up the back of her tank top.

She shivered from the chill in the air and Martin held her a bit closer.

"Does it hurt when it heals?" Martin asked.

"No. It tingles sometimes. If feels good." She told him.

As they stood there Martin frowned at remembering that she let them hurt her.

"You really had me worried back there." Martin told her softly.

Izabel smiled softly to herself, remembering this line of his from a book he had.

"Have you been reading that book again?" She asked in amusement.

"Yes, but I'm serious. Why did you let them hurt you?" He asked.

"I… I don't know. I felt responsible somehow. I just wanted to ease their pain and anger." Izabel said as she cried a little.

Martin held her closely.

"You're not responsible. You're not a werewolf, you can't pass it on like that only to your children." Martin told her.

"I know, but the way they looked at me I just wanted to do something." Izabel said sadly.

"I understand how you feel but you know they'll always look at you like that no matter how much you let them hurt you. It's why it's better to just run away. Please Iz promise me you'll just run if it happens again. I couldn't stand to see your hurt again." Martin said.

"Ok I promise I'll run… next time." Izabel said softly.

Martin tightened his hold on her. Despite him hoping it would never happen again, he knew it probably would.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin Mystery – Chapter 5 - The Scars of Jealousy

Jenny had begun to realize how jealous of Izabel she was becoming. She missed Martin always trying to ask her out and she knew there was something odd about Izabel, once a month Jenny noticed how oddly she dressed by covering up everything except her face, even if it was warm out. So Jenny decided to do a little investigating. She secretly followed Izabel for a month until she dressed weird again and when on the day of the full moon Izabel dressed like that again and Jenny immediately thought of werewolves after being around Martin so much. Jenny managed to get into Martin's room when he wasn't there and found a computer disc with Izabel's name on it. Jenny took it to her room and tried to see what was on it but couldn't get on it so she tricked Martin's friend to hack into it. He got into it and was surprised at what he had found. It was information on Izabel. All that she is was contained on that disc. All the information the Center had learned on her and what she is. Martin's friend thought it was a joke but Jenny assured him that it was real and tricked him into believing that what Izabel was had to be brought to everyone's attention. It wasn't natural or right for a secret like this to be kept quiet. The boy agreed but it was only because he was seduced by Jenny's charms. Jenny came up with a plan to expose Izabel on the next full moon.

The day of the next full moon seemed to go all wrong for Martin. He had planned to meet Izabel in the cafeteria for dinner when he got into a fight with Diana. She was unhappy with him about something again and decided to tell him so. Meanwhile bad things were happing for Izabel in the cafeteria. Jenny got everyone's attention right by Izabel. Izabel was confused and looked at Jenny, but before she could react Jenny pulled down her hood. Izabel was so shocked she didn't know what to do. She froze in terror as the small group of followers Jenny had acquired surrounded her. Izabel was trapped in the cafeteria at their mercy. Jenny slapped her around some as she ranted and raved her concerns, slowly building a greater following as she exposed more of Izabel's secret to them. Izabel knew she shouldn't act against them; she wouldn't be able to get away if she tried and so just sat there and took their abuse. Her sweatshirt and gloves had been taken off and her skirt pulled off to show her fur covered legs and tail. Izabel couldn't help but think this was exactly as MOM said it would be and exactly as before. Everyone was the same.

At the Center Marvin was walking past a room when he recognized Jenny's voice. Curious he went into the room. It was a room full of TV monitors showing all of the Centers agents. Marvin found the one that had attracted his attention and when he saw what was going on Marvin sprang into action. He started running toward MOM's office contacting her on the way.

"We've got a serious problem MOM! Izabel's in danger at Torrington, someone's found out about her and Diana's yelling at Martin; they don't have a clue. She's trapped in the cafeteria." Marvin explained.

"Get to my office!" She ordered.

"On my way." He replied.

Once there MOM opened a door to Martin's room and Marvin ran through.

Marvin ran into Martin's room, they were shocked to see him and Diana forgot what she was yelling at Martin for.

"Marvin! What are you doing here!?" Martin asked.

"There's no time! You have to get to the cafeteria. Izabel's in serious trouble!" He said in earnest and upon hearing this Martin took off running with Marvin on his tail.

A dense crowd had gathered already. Martin and Marvin could barely see but they spotted Izabel and fought their way to her. When Martin saw that Jenny was the one entertaining the crowd by tormenting Izabel it made him angrier than he ever had been. He couldn't believe he had liked someone that could do this to another person. Martin went right up to Jenny and forcefully made her get away from Izabel. He grabbed Jenny by the wrist and pushed her away from Izabel. Jenny was shocked by Martin's angry face, she had never seen him so angry and immediately knew this was no way to get Martin to like her again; but she didn't care. Jenny only thought that Izabel was dangerous. Martin held Izabel close as he watched the faces of his fellow student body, ready to take any of them on. Marvin was by them now, ready to defend Martin and Izabel with his life. Martin was grateful for his help.

"Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything wrong! You know Izabel wouldn't hurt a fly! I can't believe you're so quick to follow the garbage one person feeds you!" Marvin yelled at them.

Jenny was shocked Marvin was there let alone that he was on Martin's side.

"She's a werewolf! They're dangerous!" Jenny said which made Martin even angrier.

"She's not a werewolf! She's Loup Garux! If you'd bothered to read that disc you stole from me you would know that! You don't know anything about Izabel, any of you! You're jealous I haven't been pining over you Jenny! I'm not stupid. You had your chance. I love Izabel and I won't let any of your hurt her! I hate you Jenny, I'll never forgive you for this!" Martin yelled angrily at her and she was stunned silent for once.

A few people understood what Martin and Marvin were saying and decided Izabel was alright the way she was and that they weren't afraid of her. This surprised and angered Jenny but she was getting out numbered. The whole cafeteria was in an uproar, fighting with each other over Izabel and ganging up on Jenny. Diana and Java made a path to them. Marvin went to Martin.

"You gotta get out of here. Once you're clear contact MOM and she'll open a door to the Center for you." Marvin told him.

"Thank you Marvin, for everything." Martin said and Marvin nodded with a grin as he pushed them toward the door.

They made it out of the cafeteria and ran down the hall. Marvin and the others stayed behind to hold people off. Martin and Izabel ran quickly to find an empty hall but it seemed like everyone was out tonight. They finally got an empty hall but there was no time to stop running.

"This is as clear as we're getting MOM." Martin told her and right under their feet a door to the Center opened.

They fell through and onto the scanner platform. Izabel had landed in Martin's lap when they fell. Martin looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" Martin asked and Izabel nodded but started to tremble.

Martin wrapped his arms around her; he knew she really wasn't alright. She pulled her arms close to her and gripped the front of his shirt; she was shacking like a leaf. Martin held her close.

"It's alright Izabel, you're safe now. You're safe here." He told her softly as he held her, "I'm so sorry, this is my fault." He began but Izabel interrupted him.

"No its not, it's not." She told him softly.

They reached the end of the track and Martin picked Izabel up into his arms and followed Billy into the elevator. When they entered MOM's office Marvin and the rest were already there. The trouble at Torrington had been taken care of and memories would be adjusted. Martin let Izabel down but still had his arm protectively around her.

"Izabel, I can't tell you how sorry I am that this happened, but it was bound to. And I'm sorry we didn't keep better watch over things. No one at Torrington will remember what happened but for your safety we believe your attendance at Torrington is no longer an option. You have enough credits to graduate as it is so until college a few months from now you will live at the Center. You'll still be a part of Agent Mystery's team, if you still want to be. We understand if this experience has left you with the need for a leave of absence." MOM said and Izabel nodded.

"Yes I want to stay on his team." Izabel said instantly and MOM smiled.

"Good. Your things are already being brought to the Center. As for the two of you, you will return to Torrington. It's a school night and there's a curfew, I'll have none of my agents in detention." MOM told Diana and Martin.

Martin was angry he had to leave Izabel, he didn't want to leave her but he didn't have a choice. He said a long goodbye to her in private and then left with Diana.

Soon Izabel's new room was ready with all her stuff in it. MOM and Billy showed her how to get around the Center and how to get to her room but Izabel only wanted to hide in her room. She was soon able to do just that. As she looked around her new room she couldn't help but think of how it looked like a cage. There were no windows and it was partly rounded. Izabel lay on her new bed and cried for a little bit until Billy came to invite her to dinner with him.

"Thanks Billy but I'm not hungry. I'm just going to bed." Izabel said without moving or looking at him.

Billy frowned but left her be.

"I understand Izabel you know where I'll be if you need anything." He said.

"Thanks Billy." Izabel said and he left.

Billy went to tell MOM that Izabel didn't have anything to eat.

"She's had a hard day give her time. Let me know if she doesn't eat tomorrow." MOM said.

The next day at Torrington Martin was having the worst day of his life. The word around school was that Izabel transferred for the remaining semester and many of the girls were now showing interest in Martin and kept asking if he and Izabel were still together. Martin was getting sick of answering the questions and angry that now that Izabel was gone they were interested in him after they'd rejected him so many times. He was so annoyed that he wanted to yell at all of them. He hated them all and the worst of it to come was Jenny. Jenny of course, like everyone else had no memory but now that Izabel was gone she openly talked to Martin. By this point Martin couldn't stand it anymore. Jenny was the last person on Earth he ever wanted to talk to again. She was trying to say something about how sorry she was that Izabel was gone and Martin snapped. He turned to her sharply, pure hatred in his eyes. Jenny faltered backwards in shock.

"This is your fault! I hate you! Don't ever speak to me again!" Martin said darkly in a hushed tone and stormed off.

Diana had witnessed all this go on and she too was annoyed. After she finished eating she went to Martin's room to talk to him but he was not in the mood for talking as she had guessed.

"I don't feel like getting a lecture Diana." Martin said bitterly and Diana felt she deserved that remark.

"I just came to see if you wanted to talk. It's not like you'll never see her again." Diana said and Martin turned over to glare at her.

"It's not that! Izabel hasn't even been gone a day and every girl I ever liked is suddenly interested in me. Even after I tell them Izabel and I are still together! Guys are even asking about Izabel! And the worst part… the worst part is HER! How dare she come up to me and tell me she's sorry that Izabel is gone!"

"She doesn't remember Martin."

"I know that! But she should! I'm not apologizing to her! I'm never speaking to her again!"

"I don't blame you. I'm barely speaking to her too. She was always rather shallow."

Diana sighed and sat on the end of Martin's bed.

"The girls saw how good you and Izabel are together. Sometimes it takes an example for people to realize this in people. And Izabel is beautiful so you can't blame the guys. Why don't you try doing something to get your mind off things?" Diana suggested.

"Already done that; look around D. I did my homework, my laundry, cleaned my room and tried to play video games but I don't want to play them or watch SciFy movies so don't even bother. They all remind me of Izabel." Martin said.

"Martin Mystery doesn't want to watch a monster movie!" Diana said acting shocked but it didn't get a rise out of him.

Just then there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" Martin asked in a less than friendly manor.

A girls voice responded.

"Go Away!" Martin demanded before she could say why she'd come.

Martin looked at Diana.

"I want Izabel… It's only been a day and I miss her, I miss her so much it hurts!" Martin said as he choked up a bit.

Diana felt bad for him. She grabbed a dry erase board that Martin never used and wrote a message on it in permanent ink.

"I'm putting this on your door." She said and Martin turned his head to read it.

It read, "Izabel and I are still together! Please Do Not Disturb".

"And then I'm getting you something to eat. You have to eat Martin. I know you didn't yesterday, or today. It will get better. She's just a doorway away if you think about it. And in a few months you can go to college together, start fresh. Maybe MOM will even let her come home with us for the summer." She said and turned to leave.

"Thanks, D." Martin said softly, which made Diana smile.

That evening at the Center Billy told MOM Izabel still didn't want to eat and she felt she'd have an intervention with Izabel.

"I don't feel like eating today." Izabel said, thinking it was Billy again.

"Well that may be enough to make Billy go away but not me. You need to eat Izabel and as your legal guardian I'm here to make sure of that. I know you don't want to face anyone, but it will be quick and painless I promise. You need to get out of this room; you've been in here since you arrived." MOM told her.

Izabel sighed and got up to follow MOM to dinner.

As they entered, many looked at Izabel and she knew they were talking about her but she didn't care. She was suddenly starving at the smell of all the food. All the different counters of food were strange to Izabel but MOM showed her to the human food which relieved Izabel. After dinner MOM told Izabel about how her office turns into a nightclub at night and told Izabel to come, saying it might brighten her mood. Izabel said she'd come and went back to her room to freshen up.

At the time she was told she went to MOM's office and got in for free since she now lived at the center. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, the atmosphere did lighten her mood but soon she became a wall flower and that's when some male agents a little older than her took interest in her.

"Hey, you're too pretty to be a wall flower." One boy said, "Wanna dance?"

"Oh… no thank you I'm taken, actually." She told him.

"Yeah you're with Martin Mystery right? We heard what happened. It's terrible how close minded people are. But anyway I'm sure Martin wouldn't want you to party alone; how about one dance?"

"No thank you." Izabel said again a little more firmly.

"Aw come on…" The guy persisted as he got a little closer.

Izabel was getting uncomfortable but luckily Marvin arrived to save her.

"I believe No means No." Marvin told the guy and he stepped back, "Don't you think she's had it hard enough recently, she doesn't need you to add to it." Marvin added and the guy frowned in shame.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said and he and his friend left.

Marvin wanted to comfort Izabel but he didn't get the chance. Marvin saw tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran off. In an instant he decided to run after her.

"Izabel wait!" Marvin called as they ran down the halls.

Marvin caught her but she tried to jerk away. He knew she really needed someone right then and wouldn't let her go. She was sobbing and trying to get away from him but he stood there offering her comforting arms. She gave in and threw herself into his open arms. She sobbed and trembled into his chest as he stood and held her.

"I miss him! I miss him so much it hurts!" She sobbed and Marvin held her a little tighter not knowing much else he could do for her.

Just then Marvin noticed something at the end of the hall. Billy had heard the commotion and went to investigate. When he saw Izabel he frowned and went closer to them. Marvin was silently asking Billy what they could do for her with his eyes. Billy got an idea, he wasn't supposed to do it but it would make Izabel feel a little better.

"I can open a door for her. Only for a few minutes though." Billy said and at his words Izabel looked up, wondering what he meant.

"We're taking you to Martin." Marvin told her and a smile broke through her tears for a moment.

They walked a little further away from MOM's office nightclub and Billy opened the door right into Martin's room. Billy and Marvin walked through with Izabel. Martin had been staring out his window when he heard the door open behind him. He turned in surprise but when he saw Izabel he smiled like a thousand suns. Izabel broke free of Marvin and ran to Martin. Martin embraced her, confused and worried by her tears. Martin looked to Marvin.

"I saved her from an insensitive jerk at MOM's nightclub. You only have a few minutes." Marvin explained as he walked back through the door with Billy.

The door closed and Martin was alone with Izabel.

Izabel cried happily into Martin's chest but then looked up at Martin and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her and kissed her.

"Izabel… I love you so much!" Martin said finally.

"I love you too Martin!" Izabel replied as she released her arms from around his neck to rest her head on his chest.

"Hold me Martin. Hold me till they come back." She requested and Martin obeyed.

He wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled her head under his chin.

Billy and Marvin had given them ten minutes, but it wasn't nearly long enough. The door opened again and they walked through with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Sorry guys. It's all the time we can risk." Billy said.

"That's ok Billy. Thank you though. Thank you so much." Martin said as he hugged Izabel tight one last time.

Martin let her go and smiled at her before she turned to go back to the Center with them. The door closed and Martin was alone again.

The next day Izabel didn't leave her room. Around noon Billy went to visit Izabel with a present for her. Billy knocked in his human shell as he held a rolled up poster in the other hand.

"I'm not hungry today." Izabel said as Billy came in.

He noticed she always lay in the same spot on her bed the past three days but she had changed clothes.

"I know but I wanted to give you something. It's not much but it's something to help." Billy said.

Izabel turned and sat up to see what he brought. Curious she got up and walked over to him. He unrolled it to reveal his poster of Martin.

"Oh Billy I can't take your poster of Martin." She said but Billy shook his head.

"Yes you can. Please take it. You need it more than I do." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you Billy, this means so much to me." She said as she hugged him.

"Let me help you hang it up."

Billy said after a moment and they walked around her room trying to figure out where to put the poster. They decided that the wall her bed was under was the best place. After it was hung Billy turned to Izabel who smiled brightly. It was the first genuine smile she'd made in days. He was glad to have caused it.

After another week MOM could finally see how much pain Izabel and Martin were in and having no missions to go on they were unable to see each other. MOM then decided that Martin could visit Izabel at the Center on weekends and Izabel could go to Torrington twice a week during the week because she was officially graduated. Billy was also allowed to visit Torrington and was introduced as Izabel's cousin. And that summer Izabel would be allowed to go home with Martin and Diana, since their dad now knew about Martin's "job" with the Center and about Izabel's secret.

Martin was so excited he could visit Izabel at the Center he wanted it to be a surprise. He rushed to Izabel's room egger to see her and deliver the mail MOM had for her. He had the same mail; it was an envelope to a strange college he'd never heard of. He and Izabel had much to talk about.

Once at her door he knocked once and entered. He saw that as Billy had told him she was still laying on her bed with her back to the door. Despite knowing she was feeling down he couldn't help but smile. He had missed her a lot in the short time they were a part and her short visit had not helped much.

"My sweet Izabel, are you sleeping?" Martin asked softly, hoping that she wasn't sleeping Billy had said she usually turns down food the moment someone first enters.

Upon hearing Martin's voice Izabel shot up and turned to him in surprise. She smiled brightly as she got off her bed to run to him. He opened his arms and picked her up when she reached him.

"Martin!" She exclaimed happily.

"I missed you so much." Martin said softly as he held Izabel. "I'm so sorry you're cooped up in the Center but MOM said I could come visit on weekends and that you could come to Torrington twice a week to visit with Billy, since you've graduated. And in the summer she said you can come home with me and Diana." Martin said happily and Izabel was all smiles. "This'll get better in college. We can start fresh; we'll have more freedom there. On the full moon days you could skip class all together if you wanted. I want to go where you go but I don't want to hold you back. I'm not a school kind of guy I know this but I'll try to go where you want to go. We'll work it out." He said.

Izabel looked up at him and touched his cheek.

"I don't want to go anywhere without you. I think college will be better for you. Less stupid assignments more hands on learning." Izabel said and Martin smiled.

Izabel always had a lot of confidence in him; he was convinced it's what helped him get through the rest of Torrington. He leaned to her and kissed her deeply, holding her close as he wrapped his arms around her. After a little while he stopped kissing her. He wanted to give her the mail MOM had for them. They still had a lot to talk about.

"MOM gave me some mail for you. We both got some mail from a college I've never heard of. Your diploma from Torrington was also mailed." He said as he handed it to her in the way a Dean would at a graduation ceremony.

"Congratulations Miss Faden." He said in a formal voice as he held out his other hand for her to shake like they do.

Izabel giggled and took the diploma as she shook Martin's hand.

"Thank you." She said and they went to sit down on her bed.

As they sat Martin noticed the poster.

"I remember that poster." He said and Izabel blushed.

"Billy let me borrow it." She said.

"That was nice of him." Martin said as he and Izabel opened the mail from the college.

As they read the letter shock appeared on their faces. Martin glanced at Izabel.

"University of Paranormal Study and Research… does your letter say the same thing as mine?"

Martin asked and Izabel began reading her letter out loud.

"The UPSR is glad to inform you that you have been accepted into our University. We understand the confusion you may have having not applied to our school. Your application was provided by the Center, a close affiliate of ours. Having produced excellent marks and having the right qualities to further your career at the Center we would like to offer you this full ride at our University. Our University will provide further education in the Paranormal as well as practical real world knowledge. We hope to hear from you soon." Izabel finished and looked up at Martin, who still had the shocked look on his face.

"Mine says the same thing." He said with a grin, "I think we need to talk to MOM." He added and Izabel nodded.

They got up and immediately made their way to MOM's office.

When they arrived, holding their letters MOM was not surprised to see them.

"I knew you'd be coming to see me." MOM said with a grin.

Martin held up his letter unable to get the words out.

"What is this MOM?" He was finally able to ask.

"It's an acceptance letter for a full ride to UPSR, a University started by the Center. It's a place where, should you agree to go, Izabel can be free to be just what she is if she pleases. Races of all beings human and paranormal alike go to this University. We sent in your applications to this school because both of you have the heart to continue your work at the Center. We both know Diana might wish to do other things with her life in college and Java, as much of a help as he is on missions would love doing simpler things in life. You two make an excellent team. You are stronger together than you are with Diana and Java added on. Don't get me wrong you four accomplished great things together but higher ranking teams consist of two. At UPSR you can further your training for the center and study any paranormal subject you can think of as well as practical courses from every other college. So, what do you guys think any questions?" MOM asked as she showed them a power point of pictures and info on the college.

Martin looked at Izabel and touched her arm.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Izabel looked at MOM.

"I can be me?" She asked in disbelief.

MOM smiled.

"Yes, you'll no longer have to hide during the full moon." MOM told her.

Izabel smiled brightly and looked at Martin.

"I would love to go to UPSR. It sounds great." She said.

"So this means you both accept the invitation?" MOM asked.

"You bet MOM!" Martin said as he hugged Izabel with a huge grin.

"Well good, now that that's settled I want the two of you to go to the cafeteria and eat something!" MOM told them and they blushed as they nodded to MOM.

Martin put his arm around Izabel and they went to eat dinner together.

The rest of the semester was slow and like clockwork. Despite already being accepted to a college Martin still had to finish school at Torrington, not that it would change things if he flunked out but it still looked better to normal people. Izabel usually visited on Wednesdays and Thursdays so that Martin could spend Friday Saturday and Sunday at the Center with her. Their routine was nice but not ideal, of course they wanted to spend every second together but they would have to wait and while they were together they spent their time talking about how great college would be for them. Diana was going to the Ivy League of her choice with a full ride, she was beyond ecstatic. And Java would start work at UPSR when Martin and Izabel started there, he too was thrilled.

Things seemed like they couldn't get any better, but like all good things they had to come to an end. Unfortunately for the paranormal, good things always ended badly.

It was a Wednesday morning. Martin was not thrilled about having to wait the whole day for Izabel to show up but like any other weekday he managed it. Only this day was different. There was an odd feel to the atmosphere and like a shot in the dark Martin's U-Watch started going nuts. It was an all alert like he'd never witnessed before. MOM showed up on the screen looking frantic.

"There's been an attack on the Center! They're capturing paranormal agents and prisoners alike! Get here now!" She demanded and a door opened for him.

Martin's heart started racing in panic and worry for Izabel's safety. He ran to MOM's office, she met him at the door and was pushing him back out.

"Go to Izabel! She's in danger! They'll especially want to capture her!" MOM said and Martin took off.

Agents were scrambling everywhere, trying to control the madness. Lights and alarms were going off as he ran to Izabel's room but it got quieter the closer he got. There were signs of struggle and lights flickered and sparked. Martin could see it at the end of the hall. Izabel's room door was wide open. He ran to the doorway and stopped. Everything was a mess and there was no sign of Izabel. Martin felt like his heart was being torn out but instead of a hole it was being filled with rage for whoever had done this to the Center. Martin turned the way he'd come and sprinted in blind rage, trying to find the culprits for this disaster. Martin went to the place with the most commotion and found what he was looking for. Some Agents had one cornered; he looked like just a normal guy. Martin bolted for him and managed to take him down before any other Agent laid a hand on him. Martin grabbed him by the collar shaking him and hitting him several times taking his anger out on the man. Marvin was nearby and when he saw Martin he ran over trying to get him to calm down.

"Martin stop! He's not worth it!" Marvin said as he tugged on Martin's arm but Martin jerked away.

"Where IS SHE!?" Martin demanded darkly in the man's face. "Where's the Loupe Garux!?" Martin demanded again, being more specific.

The man laughed softly and darkly as he grinned at Martin.  
"She's long gone. Such a rare find isn't she?" The man said and Martin became so enraged he punched the man out with one hit.

Martin was so distraught he got up and stumbled away from the unconscious man, falling to his knees. Marvin was still close and caught him but he ended up kneeling with Martin, he too was upset. Marvin was upset with himself for not getting to Izabel quicker, her scream would haunt his dreams forever. Marvin held a firm hand on Martin's shoulder while Martin sobbed. Marvin couldn't say anything to him; he could only sit with Martin in silence until he calmed down.

MOM soon found them and kneeled by Martin, placing a hand on his shoulder too.

"We'll find her Martin. I promise we'll find her." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Martin Mystery – Chapter 6 - The Moon's Song

Izabel had been captured by a group who hunt the paranormal in order to turn a profit by selling them to the highest bidder. MOM had much difficulty tracking Izabel, but has finally located her position. She must send Martin alone to save her. And they must flee to Germany; where Izabel's family of Loupe Garux has been staying under the radar, until they can go to college.

"You did what to her!? How could you!" Martin exclaimed.

"Relax Martin. We did it with her consent. We ask all of our paranormal agents if they'd like a tracking device put on them for just such a situation." MOM told Martin.

"Then why has it taken so long to find her?" Martin asked bitterly.

"I had to sort through all the interference. We've located her position at a large underground facility. She was sold to an underground zoo. Most of their creatures are frauds with spells put on them, but sometimes they manage a few authentic creatures. Martin, your mission is to sneak in and rescue Izabel.  
After that you must take her to Germany. Her uncle has informed us of a safe place for her, until you go to college. We've been helping them organize their underground community." MOM told them.

"Why can't we all go? What if there are more creatures being held captive?" Diana asked.

"It's unlikely they'll have anything worth rescuing but Martin can tell us if he sees anything. Our top priority is Izabel. This mission only requires Martin. You and Java will be on standby if anything goes wrong." MOM told them and they nodded.

"Are you up for this Martin? Will you be alright alone?"

"You're damn right I will be."

"You have to keep a clear head Martin. Don't let your love blind you."

"I got it MOM. Don't worry about it." Martin said with determination.

Soon Martin was on his way to Izabel's location. As much as he didn't want to he had to visit the zoo as a customer in order to get a feel for the place and find Izabel's cage. Upon entering he could see what MOM was talking about. Most of the creatures were frauds and the ones that weren't were too evil to take a second glance at.

When Martin finally located Izabel's cage there was a large group gathered by it. Martin got closer and saw that a man was in the cage with Izabel, putting on a show for the group. It wasn't really a show but a torture session. The zoo had people convinced that Izabel was a werewolf. The man was holding Izabel up by a thick silver collar and he was pulling her ear. She cried out several times. Martin could tell she was too weak to fight back. She was pale, thinner than he'd last seen her, and even her fur looked pale. The man kept calling her a werewolf and demanding Izabel to admit it and every time Martin could hear her respond softly that she wasn't, which resulted in the man tormenting her. By this point Martin couldn't take it anymore and began pushing his way through the crowd. He could tell the people watching were confused and easily manipulated. There were also children around who were more afraid of the man.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her! She isn't a werewolf! She's a Loup Garux! She's a Loup Garux!" Martin exclaimed as he arrived at the front of the group.

He had gotten everyone's attention and they were concerned what the man was doing was wrong.

"I'm telling you she's not evil. Loup Garux were once wolves who wanted to be human and so on the day of the full moon for 24 hours they're like that." Martin explained to the group.

The man dropped Izabel and stepped closer to the front of the cage to get a good look at Martin.

"She's been like that since she got here!"

Someone said which surprised Martin.

"It's a trick! Most of these animals are under spells! Can't you see how sick she's gotten without the moon!?" Martin explained.

"Mommy she's crying! Make the bad man stop hurting the puppy." A little girl said which caused an up roar with the crowd.

Martin thought it best to retreat before he was caught and arrested. Once out of the zoo he quickly went to town to find a hotel to prepare his plans for that night. In the room he stood in the middle of the large suite for a moment. He couldn't help but break down after seeing his beloved Izabel like that after such a short time. He composed himself quickly and got to work. Once night fell he learned that his speech had gone better than he could have hoped. A group of protesters had stationed themselves outside the zoo and were gathering followers by the minute. It was the perfect distraction for Martin.

From the distraction earlier Martin had located a back entrance that lead into the woods. The night was clear and moon big and bright, he knew it would make Izabel happy.

Once inside the zoo Martin had no trouble getting around, every worker was dealing with the crowd. At Izabel's cage he cut through the bars and entered. Izabel was lying in the exact place as when Martin had seen her last. He knew she was not well and any longer in that cage would have been too late. Martin went to Izabel's side and caressed her cheek. She was staring blankly at the ceiling but responded at Martin's touch.

"Martin, you came." Izabel said softly.

"Of course I did. I love you. I'll always come for you. I'm sorry it took me so long." Martin said as he examined her restraints.

He knew he could get through the silver chains but the cuffs and collar would have to wait. Izabel touched his arm and Martin looked down at her.

"Martin, what phase is the moon at?" She asked and he was shocked.

"It's the full moon, can't you tell?" Martin asked.

Izabel closed her eyes and trembled.

"I haven't seen the moon in so long. I miss the moon Martin. I miss the moon." She said softly as she looked at him.

He caressed her head to comfort her.

"Don't worry, you'll be free in a jiff and I'll get you out of here. The moon is big and bright tonight. The sky is so clear you'll love it." Martin said and Izabel sighed happily.

Martin quickly cut the chains and picked her up. She was so weak she could barely hold her arms around his neck. He made his way to the exit and upon opening the door moonlight veiled over her like a blanket. Izabel sighed with pleasure as she tilted her head back, letting the light touch her face.

"This feels so good! Can we stay here for a while?" Izabel asked, sounding almost drunk with the moonlight.

"I'm sorry we can't. We need to keep moving before they notice you're missing. I hid some clothes for you in the woods. There's a big clearing nearby. There will be plenty of moonlight for you there and I can get the cuffs off." Martin told her as he walked into the woods.

"Alright." Izabel replied as she rested her head on Martin's shoulder.

He could tell she was tired.

He reached the clearing in no time and sat Izabel down on the soft grass in the moonlight as he went to grab the bag he had stashed. As he walked back Izabel turned her head and smiled, her eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. Martin couldn't believe she was smiling after what had happened to her but he could tell she was just happy to see the moon again. Martin kneeled by her and took her arm to look at the cuff on her wrist to determine the best way to get them off. He noticed some strange markings and wondered if what that customer had said was true.

"Was it true? Have you been like this the whole time?" Martin asked and Izabel nodded sadly, "These markings must be some kind of spell." He added.

Izabel began to fidget and tugged her hand, trying to get the wrist cuffs off. Martin placed his hand on hers and she stopped.

"I'll get them off don't worry. It'll be tricky though." He said as he pulled out the I-cutter.

He led her to sit by a nearby rock and told her to lay her arm across it.

"Alright, try not to move or flitch. I know the moonlight can heal you but I don't want to hurt you." He said.

Izabel raised her hand and touched his cheek.

"I trust you" She told him and he nodded.

Soon Izabel was free of the cuffs and she rubbed her writs gratefully.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" Martin asked in concern as he held her hand, looking it over.

"I'm sure." She reassured him.

She then touched the collar around her neck and Martin swallowed hard. He shook his head and Izabel frowned.

"Please Martin… get it off… Please get if off." She said as she cried and tugged on the collar.

Martin took her hand and brushed her cheek with his palm.

"Ok I'll get it off. I've got an idea." He said as he pulled her away from the rock to lay on the ground.

Martin took off his button up shirt and folded it to place over her neck and part of her face.

"Just in case the silver splatters."

He pushed the collar all the way to the left to have the widest room to work with. Izabel was nervous and Martin could tell. Martin caressed her cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"We'll never get anywhere with this thing around my neck. I trust you Martin." Izabel said and Martin nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Turn your head and don't move." Martin said as he swallowed hard.

Izabel turned her head and froze as Martin carefully and slowly used the I-cutter on the silver collar. The silver melted onto the ground and soon he made it through the collar. He put the I-cutter away and flipped the collar open at the hinge. It flopped onto the ground; Izabel opened her eyes and turned her head back. She smiled happily. Martin helped her to sit up by lifting her head with his hand. She sat up, close to him and he caressed her neck; thoroughly checking it over to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

"I knew you could do it." Izabel said but Martin frowned.

He bowed his head and Izabel could tell it was to hide tears. His hand trembled as it rested at her neck. Izabel moved to embrace him but suddenly he embraced her as he cried into her tiny shoulder.

"Izabel, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I was powerless to do anything." Martin sobbed.

"But Martin, you came for me, you rescued me. You convinced a group of people I wasn't a werewolf. As long as I have you I don't need anyone to accept what I am. All I need is you. I've told you this." Izabel said as she held him tenderly.

"I love you Izabel. I love you so much. I never want to be apart from you again." He said as he then looked at her.

"I love you too Martin." She replied and he kissed her deeply.

There was such passion in his kiss it took Izabel off guard, she was breathless in moments. Martin realized what he'd done and stopped. Izabel was blushing as he got up to retrieve the bag of clothes for her. He handed her the clothes, kneeling by her again.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" He asked.

"For a little while, I still feel weak." She replied.

Izabel quickly put the clothes on and they were on their way. Luckily the town wasn't far, but there was still a commotion about the zoo. It was the perfect distraction for them. Though Izabel was afraid someone would recognize her. Martin held his arm firmly around her to give her confidence and soon they made it to the hotel.

Once safely in the room they felt they could finally breathe.

"Are you hungry?" Martin asked.

"I'd like to take a bath first." Izabel said.

Martin smiled and led her into the huge bathroom.

"Right this way. Ah just as I hoped. The moonlight hits the tub perfectly." Martin said and Izabel smiled.

"Take as long as you need and after I'll order a feast for you." Martin said but before he could leave Izabel held his arm.

He looked back at her but her head was down and ears bent with embarrassment.

"Please stay. Please stay with me." She said and Martin blushed but daringly asked his next question.

"May I join you? I'd feel silly sitting here watching you. I could help you. It must be hard to wash your back and tail." Martin said.

Izabel nodded with a deeper blush.

"Alright." She replied and Martin went to get the bath started and put in bubbles.

Izabel giggled at how much he had put in.

"I haven't had a bubble bath since I was a kid." He said.

"Me either." She replied.

They took turns undressing and wrapped towels around themselves. Martin blushed as he looked at Izabel. It was amazing the difference a towel made. He'd seen her in equal the amount of clothing as the towel but the thought of it falling at any moment was exciting. His heart was racing and he wished the tub would fill faster so that he could hide his throbbing groin from her. He wished he wasn't getting so turned on but he couldn't help it. Soon the tub was filled and bubbles rested on the top of the water. Martin turned away so that Izabel could get into the tub. Once she was in Martin joined her and they started to wash up. Once Izabel was finished with her hair Martin helped wash her back.

"This must be what it's like to wash a dog." Izabel said.

Martin frowned and turned her head with his fingers so she'd look at him.

"No it's not, because you are nothing like a dog. You are Loupe Garux and I love you just the way you are. And you don't smell like a dog either so don't even think it. Do you got that?" Martin said and Izabel nodded firmly.

"So, how should I wash your tail?" Martin asked.

"I'll sit on the edge." Izabel replied as she moved.

She stood and sat on the edge of the tub by the window. The moonlight draped over her and glistened on her wet fur and skin. Martin blushed deeply and was instantly turned on again. Even though her back was covered in fur, she was still naked. Izabel could tell what was on his mind, she could hear his heart pounding but she didn't care. She wanted him to see her. As Martin washed her tail he was amazed at how it worked. He had never realized just how she transformed. The end of her spine grew to make her tail just like any other canine.

"Would you like something to cover up with while I finish? I mean even with your fur you're still naked. I feel bad looking at you." Martin said.

"No, that's alright. I want you to see me like this. I may be naked but I don't feel that I am. You make me feel so comfortable. I don't know where I'd be without you Martin. It was just me mom and dad for years… After my parents died I thought I'd never be comfortable like this again. And now a large pack of Loupe Garux is taking refuge in Germany… I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I won't know how to act around them. They've had each other for so long. I'm afraid they'll think of me as an outsider and hate humans."

Martin reached up and touched her arm to bring her back into the water. She sat back in the water leaning against Martin's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm afraid of the morning too. I'm afraid of the morning most of all. I don't want the sun to come up." Izabel said as she started to cry.

Martin held her closer.

"It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt so much. I wish I had someone to teach me how to make it stop hurting." Izabel said as she cried.

"Someone will be able to show you soon, but in the morning I'll be here. I wish I could feel your pain but I'll hold you until it stops. You can bite me or squeeze me as hard as you like. Even if you thrash I won't let you go. You won't go through this alone." Martin said.

"Thank you." Izabel responded softly.

After a little while Izabel calmed down and Martin noticed how cold the water was getting.

"The water's getting cold. We should get out. I promised you a feast." Martin said and Izabel nodded.

Martin got out first and dried off quickly, then wrapping the towel around his waist. Izabel drained the tub and sat on the edge, wringing out her tail. Martin handed her a towel and she wrapped it around herself.

"I'll get the clothes MOM packed for you."

He said as he exited the bathroom to search through the suitcase MOM had packed for him. He found some shorts for himself but he couldn't find Izabel's normal night of the full moon clothes. He did find a short silk kimono robe with matching silk short-shorts. He noticed the shorts had a hole for Izabel's tail and figured they were what he was looking for. Martin returned to the bathroom to find Izabel sitting on the toilet seat combing her tail.

"This is all I could find. MOM's really pampering us. If you're not comfortable with the robe you can borrow one of my t-shirts." Martin said as he handed her the clothes.

Izabel made an amused face as she held the robe up to see. Martin took the look as a 'thanks but no thanks' kind of smile and left to let her change. Izabel quickly put the outfit on. The robe was a light purple with a floral print of tiny white flowers and had a matching light blue belt that she wrapped around her waist twice, tying it in a bow at her back. Izabel loved how the silk felt against her skin and fur. Soon she joined Martin in the other room. He was reading the room service menu but stopped and stared when he saw Izabel. The menu fell to the floor as his jaw dropped.

"Whoa." Martin said.

Izabel blushed and her tail swished behind her in delight. She then joined him to sit on the bed.

"So, what would you like to eat? Anything you like it's yours." Martin said

Izabel frowned and her eyes tearing at the thought of real food.

"They fed me dog food… I'm so hungry I can't remember what I used to love." Izabel said sadly.

Martin caressed her cheek.

"It's over now. I know just the thing to order for you." He said as he got up to use the phone.

When he was done ordering he sat with Izabel on the bed again. Martin lifted her chin with is finger, Izabel blushed and looked away shyly.

"Come here." Martin said softly.

Izabel looked into his eyes but blushed even deeper as he urged her toward him gently. He kissed her with the same deepness as in the clearing and she was again breathless in seconds. He cupped her cheek to hold her as he daringly slipped his tong into her mouth, lightly brushing her lips and slipping further to slide his tong over her teeth which was known to tickle. Izabel gasped softly in surprise but shyly returned his action by touching her tong to his. Feeling bold Martin leaned forward to lay on the bed with Izabel. She followed his lead and lay on the bed with him over her slightly. She was surprised Martin was being so forward, they had never kissed like this before but she didn't care. She wanted more of it. They'd been apart for too long. Part of her kimono slipped off her shoulder revealing part of her bare chest but covering the important parts. Martin placed his hand over her flat stomach, feeling the soft silk beneath his hand and slowly he moved his hand down her body and back up again till it rested on her ribs just under her chest. She locked her eyes on Martin in surprise and he was asking her if what he was doing was ok. Her heart was pounding and breath heaved but she nodded slightly. She closed her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. Her tail swished at her side in delight. When Martin placed his palm over her breast her tail swished wildly as she sighed deeply. Martin could feel her aroused nipple beneath the thin fabric of the robe. He couldn't seem to stop his actions and Izabel's reactions only made him press forward. He knew things would soon go where they could not return from and he wondered if Izabel wanted the same thing. There was a sudden knock at the door which made them freeze.

"Room service!" A man's voice called and they seemed to relax.

Izabel broke free of Martin's embrace like lightning as she went and shut herself in the bathroom. Martin was amazed; he'd never seen her move so fast. He got up and answered the door, letting the man in to set up their food at the table. The bellhop gladly accepted Martin's tip and left. Martin placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on their door before shutting it and then went to the bathroom door. Martin knocked and after a second Izabel opened the door.

"Dinner is served." He said as he bowed and stepped out of the way.

Izabel smiled at his silliness and went to sit down. Martin politely pushed her chair in as she sat down. As Martin sat down they dove into their food. Izabel practically inhaled her food as she almost cried while eating it. Martin smiled softly as he stopped eating to watch her. The burger was gone in under a minute. When she noticed Martin watching she blushed.

"Please eat as much as you'd like. Don't be embarrassed." Martin said as he handed her another burger.

She smiled and accepted it. She had two burgers and a plate of fries and was finally full for the time being, she didn't want to push herself. Martin was still munching on his fries when Izabel got up. She walked back to the bed. Martin could tell she was very happy. Her tail swished happily as she had a content smile on her face. He watched her eye the bed and then she jumped flopping right in the middle of it. She lay on her back looking at the ceiling as her tail continued to swish. Martin smiled and quickly finished eating. He got up and quickly went to the bed to jump on it with her. She giggled and shrieked a little as he mockingly tried to jump on her. Martin slid his arm under her head so she could lay on it and his left hand rested at her hip. Izabel instantly could tell where things were picking up from. Izabel looked into his eyes and there was a silent question in them. Izabel moved her hand and brushed his cheek before she kissed him gently on the lips, silently telling him she wanted him to go on. Martin rolled slightly so that Izabel was on her back as he kissed her. His left hand slipped under the short robe onto her side and stomach. Her fur stopped where her front meets her back fading lightly into her skin. He traced his fingers gently along this line as he traveled up her body. Izabel gasped when it tickled her. His hand was stopped by the tight bow just under her chest, holding the robe closed. Martin removed his hand and brought it to her face where he brushed his fingers through her hair to caress her large ear. He kissed her a few times before pulling away to look into her eyes. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and she looked at him.

"Izabel, do you want to?" He asked with a deep blush over his cheeks.

Izabel had to take a moment to realize what he was asking her and she blushed but looked at him.

"Yes." She said softly and he captured her lips again.

He moved his hand to the bow at her back and he tugged the bow lose. The bow came undone and the belt went lose over Izabel's chest as the robe slipped open a little. Izabel had her arms crossed over her chest but when Martin did this she moved them away, resting her right arm on the bed bent beside her head and the other rested on his bare chest. Martin took the belt and tossed it away. The robe was parted right down her middle, still covering her chest. Martin traced his fingers over the exposed skin till he came to the robe, slowly pushing it away. Her chest was heaving as she watched Martin do this. He could tell she was nervous, he was too but they both wanted and needed this. Her tail was still as a statue and he wanted her to relax. He brushed her cheek and she looked at him. He smiled down at her with a light smile, telling her to relax. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her tail swished every now and then and Martin continued. He leaned forward to kiss her chest. Izabel gasped as his tong played with her nipples. As he did this his left hand slipped down her body to the silk shorts she still wore. His hand slipped under them and she instinctively moved to help him get them off. They slipped off easily as Martin pushed them down her legs. She raised her legs and he pulled them off. He then sat up. He turned his back to Izabel for a moment and she was curious as to what he was doing but he then removed his shorts. Now fully naked nothing was stopping them. Martin turned back to Izabel as he traveled his hand back up her legs. He was enjoying the sight of her naked body, half covered in fur. Izabel was enjoying his touch and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and steadily. Martin then moved on top of her. She opened her eyes in surprise and watched him move her legs to straddle him as he was on all fours over her. He teased her a little between the legs and she gasped in shock. He smiled and leaned himself closer to the area. He helped guide himself into her. She winced a little and he went slowly, he knew the first time was hard for girls. When he was inside her fully he leaned close her face. She was in slight discomfort and he brushed his fingers against her cheek. She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her as he began moving. He could tell the pain had passed and quickened his movement. Her tiny gasps soon became moans and he found himself moaning and grunting as well. Izabel's hands gripped his shoulders but soon found their way around his neck. He found himself sinking closer to Izabel as well and when they came their bodies were touching. After a moment he picked himself up to look into her eyes. She looked at him dreamily and sleepily. He smiled and kissed her on the lips and all over. He removed himself from her and moved to her side as he held her close to him. He helped her to get under the covers with him and they soon fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Martin Mystery – Chapter 7 - The Family Bond

Izabel didn't awaken until the first light of dawn. At first light it felt like her entire body was ablaze in a prickling crackling fire. Martin awoke instantly and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from thrashing. She tried her hardest not to scream but Martin noticed she was biting her tong. He knew she could bite it off if she kept it up and so he moved his arm in front of her face.

"No you'll bite it off. Bite my arm." He said.

She was hesitant; she didn't want to hurt him.

"Bite me Izabel." He demanded and she obeyed.

Martin flinched at the pain but was glad he could feel some of hers. He could feel her fur slowly disappearing against his skin. Her tail and ears became shorter and shorter and her mouth slowly unclenched from his arm more and more as the pain disappeared. It took place in five minutes when it should have taken less than one. When it was over she lay trembling in his arms.

"Are you in pain?" Martin asked.

"Just sore all over and tired, I'm sorry about your arm." She said softly.

"I'll live. Don't worry about it. Just sleep. We don't have to be up for a few hours." He said softly.

Izabel soon stopped trembling and fell back to sleep.

In a few hours they woke up and Izabel didn't feel much better. Martin dug through the bag MOM had packed and found some pain killers.

"Here maybe they'll help and a hot shower to relax your muscles." He said and Izabel nodded but she looked like she could barely hold herself up.  
"Will you help me?" She asked and Martin nodded.

"Sure we'll shower together."

He said as he helped her off the bed. Her legs were weak and felt like jello. Martin liked to think it was from the sex they had the night before but he knew it wasn't true. He helped her into the shower after he got the water at a nice warm temperature. He held her up as the water ran over her. They really didn't need to shower due to their long bath the night before but the hot shower was good to relax muscles. Izabel had taken the pain killers before entering the shower and it seemed to be helping.

"I've never had to take pain killers before, I think they're working but it's nothing like the moon light." Izabel said and Martin laughed.

Soon they were done with their shower. They dressed and prepared to leave. Martin gathered the bag MOM had packed for them and they set out. Both dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans to not draw attention to them. Martin was even wearing drab colors compared to his bright flame shirts he liked to wear.

They took a cab to the air port and got to their gate without a problem. The passports MOM had issued for them worked perfectly. As they waited for their flight Izabel napped on Martin's arm and no one bothered them. Soon their flight arrived and boarding was starting. Martin and Izabel got into line and waited. Martin stood with his arm around Izabel as she continued to rest her head on him. He thought they would get away without being noticed until a little girl behind them kept staring at Izabel. Before too long she tugged on her mother's sleeve and pointed to Izabel.

"The puppy mommy! It's the puppy!" The little girl exclaimed.

Martin went instantly tense and Izabel's eyes shot open. The little girl's mother looked at them and realization crossed her eyes a second later but she quickly hushed her daughter. Martin looked around to see if anyone else had been drawn to the little girl's exclamation but no one seemed to have noticed.

"Yes sweetie you'll see your puppy tomorrow." The mother said as she then whispered to her daughter.

The little girl smiled and then extended her arms to Izabel. Izabel was alert in surprise but accepted the little girl into her arms.

"You two do look suspicious; perhaps if we look like we're all together." The mother explained in a hushed tone.

"You're pretty!" The little girl told Izabel.

Izabel smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, so are you!" Izabel said sweetly to the little girl.

"I never would have noticed had she not said something. You caused such an uproar, they were shut down, and then they noticed she was missing! I'm glad you saved her. Was she under a spell like you said?" The mother asked.

"Yes and no. What you saw was real but only during the full moon." Martin explained.

"There is more to the world than people realize." Izabel told the woman who was stunned.

"Indeed." The woman said as the line started moving.

Izabel handed the little girl back to her mother and they moved to the front of the line.

"Thank you." Izabel said to the mother as they entered the plane.

"You're very welcome. I hope you two are going to a safe place."

"Yes, we are, but it's not home." Izabel said sadly.

"I'm sorry." The mother said and Izabel still smiled.

"It's ok. It's an adventure. One day we will be safe but for now it's someplace new and a little scary but we're together." Izabel said as she and Martin found a seat to sit.

The mother and daughter sat behind them and she was looking at Izabel and Martin with starry eyes.

"Good. As long as you have each other nothing else will matter. We'll pray for your happiness." The mother said and they thanked her.

The flight was long and Izabel tried to sleep most of the way but she was still sore and the pain killers were wearing off. When they landed Martin had to help Izabel walk again and as they walked to where the pickups were they came across a long hall with windows. The moon shone brightly through them and Izabel stopped. It was exactly what she needed. Martin stood and held her as she let the moonlight heal her again. She wasn't 100% but she was walking better and her pain was gone. She was still dead tired and so was he. They hopped they'd be in a safe place to sleep soon. Upon entering the pickup area Martin noticed two people standing off to the side, one was holding a sign with his name on it. Izabel noticed them too and actually recognized them. It was her uncle Rolf and a boy she realized was her cousin Fenrir, his son. Martin and Izabel walked directly to them and they recognized them as well. Izabel was nearly brought to tears at the sight of them. Her uncle embraced Izabel warmly.

"Uncle Rolf…" Izabel said softly, unable to get anything else out.

Izabel cried a little and he gently rubbed her back.

"Hush now little one, you will start me crying." He said and he then let her go so Fenrir could have a go at her.

"Cousin! You've grown so beautiful, every male will be jealous you're spoken for." Fenrir said with a wink at Martin as he hugged Izabel.

Izabel laughed as she dried some of her tears. Rolf then moved to embrace Martin.  
"Thank you Martin. You have no idea how thankful we are." He said with tears now in his eyes.

"I love her; I'd do anything for her." Martin replied.

Rolf smiled with a nod, patting Martin on the shoulders.

"You are family now Martin. You call me Rolf ya hear?" Rolf said.

"Yes sir." Martin replied.

"Now then you two must be tired and there's still one stop to be made before we show you to your new home. Any bags to be picked up?" Rolf asked.

"Nope, this is all we have to our names at the moment." Martin replied.

Rolf nodded and they were off.

Rolf explained that they had to stop by the Alpha's home. It was a place where a lot of Loupe Garux stayed; they had just out grown its capacity. Most went there to congregate and it wasn't far from where Izabel and Martin would be living. The Alpha just wanted to formally meet them and welcome them to the community; to wish them an enjoyable stay while they were here.

The Loupe Garux community had settled into a small town in Germany that was on the verge of becoming extinct. They now were over half the population of the town; which was a good way for everyone to keep watch over everyone. Some humans of the town were even privy to the secret of the Loupe Garux, having grown up with the legends. Due to their numbers they were certain no one would dream of invading or harming them. Especially with almost all of the Loupe Garux's able to transform at will.

The ride wasn't long but the long flight and stress was catching up to Martin and Izabel. Rolf promised it wouldn't take long. When they arrived the house was rather large and busy with Loupe Garux. Every eye was on them as they walked up but everyone seemed interested and excited. After being so used to hiding Izabel knew she would have a hard time being herself. As they entered the house there were even more Loupe Garux and some were transformed. Some were talking or playing games on a large TV in a room off the main hall. A woman greeted them and she was wearing a suit.

"Hello my name is Talia I'm Erol's assistant. I know that seems silly but I help him attended to the needs of the community. You must be Izabel and Martin. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said sweetly.

Izabel and Martin nodded and greeted her.

"If you'll follow me we'll go to Erol's study. He's excited to meet you. It's been quite a while since we added new members to the community." She said with a smile as the five of them went up stairs.

Upstairs was quieter and Izabel could tell that a few families were living in the house with Erol. They arrived at a set of large doors and Talia knocked.

"Come in." A male voice replied.

As they entered two people were standing in front of a large desk. One of course was Erol. He was transformed and smiling warmly at them. He was a tall middle aged man with dark hair and chiseled features. A woman stood next to him but she was not transformed. Martin and Izabel assumed she was his wife.

"Welcome Martin and Izabel. It is so good to have you with us. I am Erol, as I'm sure you've been told and this is my wife Natasha."

Izabel and Martin greeted them both. Erol smiled but then his features saddened.

"Izabel, I cannot express how sorry I am for what you went through. We had meant to find you after we received word of your parents. We feared we had lost you but the Center contacted us and we decided to let you sleep. Over the years they kept us informed and when MOM told us you wanted to be a Center agent and had made friends we couldn't dream of taking that opportunity from you." Erol said.

"It's alright. It all worked out." Izabel said as she looked at Martin.

Erol smiled again and stepped up to Martin.

"We are eternally grateful to you Martin. Your love for Izabel gives us hope that other humans will also accept us." Erol said as he placed both hands on Marin's shoulders.

Martin nodded in understanding and Erol glanced at his wife who smiled. It was then they realized she was a human too. Erol returned to his wife's side.

"We hope that you will have a wonderful stay here and know that you'll always have a home here if you need it." Erol said which surprised them.

"Thank you so much. We don't know how to repay you." Izabel said but Erol held up a hand, declining the request.

"No payment needed. You are family; both of you. During your stay please feel free to do as you please. You may find jobs or simply enjoy your summer vacation. Though I am sorry for the weather, it's not quite our summer time yet. We also hope to spend more time with you, I knew your parents well Izabel." He said and Izabel's eyes brightened. "But you both look dead on your feet. Please go and settle in, there will be plenty of time to talk later." Erol added, knowing Izabel would be eager to hear about her parents.

They nodded and after some goodbyes Izabel and Martin followed Rolf and Fenrir out of the house. They walked down the block to an apartment building.

"This'll be your new home." Rolf said as they walked up a few flights of stairs. "We own the building and live at the top; you'll be one floor down from us. Only Loupe Garux live here so no need to worry about keeping secrets, and don't be surprised if you see some transformed." Rolf said with a grin.

They arrived at a door and Rolf took out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and let Martin and Izabel go in first. It was a small simple apartment, an open kitchen with a small table for four that merged into the living room. There was a comfy looking love seat and a modest sized TV set up. Straight through the Kitchen/Living room was one door way that lead to the bed room. A full sized bed with a small nightstand a long dresser and a tall one, there was no closet. To the right from the doorway was another doorway to the bathroom and to the left from the doorway was a bay window that took over the corner of the room. There was a seat with a few pillows and flowing drapes which were pulled back letting in lots of moon light. Izabel could tell Rolf and Fenrir had tried to make the place seem like home, it made her smile softly. This would be their home for a few months at least, and Izabel wondered if it would truly become a home for them.

"There's a little food in the fridge, in case you're hungry tonight. We can all tour the town tomorrow and stock this place proper for you both." Rolf said.

Izabel turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Uncle Rolf." She said as she tearred up a little bit.

Rolf went up to her and pulled her into a hug. He let her go and looked into her eyes.

"It's all over now. Those better be tears of joy. It's time to put it behind you." He said with a stern look and she nodded.

"Good, now we'll let you sleep. I'll make breakfast for everyone in the morning." Rolf said and they nodded.

Rolf and Fenrir bid them goodnight and left them to get settled. Martin and Izabel were silent for a few minutes as they took everything in. Martin of course looked through the fridge which had a few snacks for them but for once he wasn't hungry. Izabel went into the bed room and stood in the moonlight through the window. Martin followed her and watched her stare off. He worried that she were sad but she had a content smile on her face. He went up to her and touched her arm. She turned to him and smiled softly but he could see the weight of the past few days in her eyes. He caressed her cheek and then rested his fingers under her chin so she'd tilt her head up and he moved down to meet her. He kissed her softly and gently, savoring the moment but they were both tired and knew sleep was an excellent tool to heal the body and mind.

"We don't have to run anymore. Lets sleep." He said and she nodded.

They dressed for bed and snuggled under the covers together. Their bed was a decent size that would allow them space while sleeping but they preferred to usually hold each other while sleeping and sleep found them so quickly neither would have cared one way or the other.

It would have been the best nights sleep of their lives if Izabel hadn't woken up in the middle of the night. She shot up with a start, breathing heavily and tense. At first she didn't remember where she was but after a second she calmed down. She had expected nightmares after what she had gone through, but she was sure she would have been too exhausted to have one that night. Her dreams had proved her wrong. It wasn't any different than the past two months, the same cage, and the same daily torture. She took a moment to remind herself that it was only a dream and that nightmare was over. Martin was awake instantly of course. Martin placed his hand on her left arm as he sat up slightly. She turned her head to see him.

"I'm alright, it was just a nightmare." She told him softly but he could hear the strain in her voice.

He pulled her slightly so that she'd join him laying down again. She obeyed and laid facing him. He held her with his left hand as his right was under their pillows that Izabel's head was now on. Izabel let him hold her as her hands rested on his bare chest. She took a deep breath of his scent, which calmed her. He then released her to see her face in the bright moonlight as he slid his hand down her back, but as his hand touched the skin beneath her panty line on her hip and eyes met hers a charge surged through them. Martin couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He leaned forward, his hand still at her waist and pressed his lips to hers. She reacted instantly, matching the pressure of his kiss. His left hand slipped up under her thin tank top and along her side and stomach. Izabel was breathing heavily in seconds as he strategically pushed her tank up. Izabel wrapped her right arm around his neck and laced her fingers into his hair as her other hand pressed against the muscles of his chest, feeling the slight ripple of each movement. Martin moved his hand back down her body, brushing it gently along the inside of her leg and teasing her between the legs. He rubbed the outside of her panties at her crotch, which produced soft moans and whimpers from her. He then slipped his fingers under the fabric and played with her further. She moved instinctively to accommodate him. He didn't tease there long and soon brought his hand back up to quickly remove her tank top. He had it off before they had paused from kissing for even a few moments.

The next morning Martin and Izabel awoke with the bright sunlight. They lay there a moment taking it all in. a new day and a new life. A new home, and a new school in a few months. Things were always better in the morning. After a few minutes Martin moved to get up and Izabel followed.

"Rolf said something about breakfast. We should get up before they come to get us." Martin said and Izabel nodded.

She sat on the edge of the bed with the sheet pulled over her chest. The light played on her face giving her a warm glow. Martin thought she looked happy and he was glad but he was a little ashamed of himself for their midnight endeavors.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't mean for things to get carried away. I only wanted to comfort you."

"But you did. I had a feeling it would be this way. I mean once you do it, it's easy to repeat the process. I enjoyed it. Didn't you?" Izabel asked with a deep blush to her cheeks.

Martin was thrilled. He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her shoulder.

"Of course, and I'd love to have many more nights like it." He told her and she smiled as she blushed deeper.


End file.
